Minocycline, when administered in currently available dosage forms has various side effects. These side effects include those affecting the gastrointestinal tract, such as reflux, and vestibular side effects or symptoms such as vertigo, dizziness, ear and labyrinth disorders, and nausea. It would therefore be desirable to develop a dosage form that regulates the delivery and/or absorption of minocycline so that the incidence of side effects in human patients is reduced or eliminated without compromising therapeutic efficacy.